bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Just Like Old Times: The Resistance's Confrontation!
Release Ahatake was sitting in the middle of the training field, perfectly calm as energy swirled around in him a dark black tornado. In order for Tereya to "pay her gratitude" for his watch over her demonstration on her Bankai, she was leaning against one of the stone walls and looking on. Occasionally, she'd give him a compliment or a word of encouragement (in her own way, of course). Otherwise, she just sat like a good listener and watched him perform his energy control. A small smirk crawled across her face. If anything, she was feeling like she inspired her husband right now. Ahatake was more adept at it than Tereya seemed to be, but it lacked the calm that her's did. It was wild, and spiked in locations, and it gave off an aura of a killer. "Damn, boy, you're getting me awfully riled up here with that spiritual energy of yours!" Tereya called out slyly, in a hint of double-meanings. Though, at the moment, as she felt the spiritual winds rip across her skin, she felt a bit thrilled at being in the same room with him. It was only her nature, after all, in the face of fear and danger. Ahatake laughed. "This is how I release pent up energy. I'm thinking this is why I've become so Hollow-like, so I figure releasing energy will tone it down a bit." "Well, tell your Hollow to work on his energy control! He sucks ass!" Ahatake laughed harder, as he felt his Hollow's stab of annoyance at the woman's remark, and his tornado ceased. His eyes however, were still terribly Hollowfied. He checked and mirror and sighed. "Seems like it didn't work after all." Tereya rolled her eyes. "Well, at least you're not growing tentacles from you back, or whatever...." She muttered, having to think about what she had to say. Her original thought was rather... mature. She slowly stood up. "But I've gotta say, you had it down more than I would've thought, at least for a berserker." Ahatake chuckled. "I'm more talented than you would think." He said, looking back into the mirror. "And I'm not growing tentacles yet." Ahatake put emphasis on the yet. This caused Tereya herself to chuckle, knowing the meaning behind his words. She stood up, walked over to him, and gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. "Easy there, tiger. We're not at that stage yet..." Ahatake grinned, knowing she knew full well that wasn't what he meant. A creaking was heard and they turned to see Aoi walking in, hand in hand with Kyuui. "Grandpa! Grandma!" Kyuui greeted, smiling at the two of them. "How's it going?" She asked politely. "Perfectly fine." Ahatake replied, looking at his granddaughters. "Eyes still the same, but otherwise ok." "Eh..." Kyuui allowed her shoulders to shrug non-chalantly. "I'm over that now. But I'm glad you aren't turning completely Hollow just yet." She said encouragingly. Ahatake smiled. "I'm doing everything to prevent it." "Good." Aoi said, grinning. "I don't want some monster for a grandpa." "Yeah..." Tereya commented, smirking. "That's my job." "Very true." Aoi agreed, stretching. "So whats on the to-do-list for today?" "Well..." Tereya nodded her head over towards the door that the two siblings had just came from. "I'm going to go see what Juushin and his rag team's up to. Not like I had anything better to do than watch Hollow Man attempt to blow off some steam." "Midoriko is the one without anything better to do." Aoi replied. "She's the only person who just sits in that cafe area constantly. I never see her move." The grandmother leaped off of the place she was standing on. With her hands in her pockets, she walked off. "She's probably acting moody because her precious baby isn't here with her. Once Kyashi gets her blonde ass, as well as her baby down here, I'm sure she'll perk up..." Then, she disappeared around the corner. "True." Ahatake agreed as his wife disappeared. Aoi yawned. "I've been wondering something. She intend to marry the kid, but it takes souls longer to age than humans. When he reaches the physical appearance of 18, wouldn't Midoriko look like she's 30 or 40?" Kyuui gasped. "You're right!" She exclaimed. "I guess Auntie didn't think about that..." Ahatake chuckled. "There are ways to prevent aging. Or so I assume. My Dad and my new "mother"." He said the last word with great distaste. "They're both really old, yet they look young. Look at your grandmother. She's over 100 and looks like she's 20." "....how old are you, Granddad?" Ahatake thought about it for a moment. "Now that I think about it, I stopped counting a long time ago." He said, chuckling. Kyuui thought for a moment, folding her arms across her chest. "Will we ever get to see them again?" "Who? Dad and....mom?" He asked. "Yeah!" Kyuui nodded her head, clearly excited of the mentioning of their names. "Aoi and I only got to know great-grandmom, and she seemed really nice to talk to. If anything, I'd like to see great-granddad, too!" "Well I'm not sure." Ahatake replied. "After their honeymoon they came back, but left soon after. I haven't any idea where those two are." "Aww..." Kyuui's mood immediately deflated, and she held a rather defeated look on her face. "That's too bad. Maybe we'll be lucky and they'll come visit sometime?" "Maybe." Ahatake replied, smiling. "I left a note on the door of our mansion for them in case they return, telling them where we are. So keep your finger's crossed O.K?" Aoi grinned. "When Great-Grandad comes back, Imma fight him one on one." "Aoi!" Kyuui said, in alarm. She passed an incredulous and shocked look towards her sister. "You'll be killed!" "Listen to your sister." Ahatake said sternly. "Dad is too powerful for you to take on." Aoi sulked. "Fine, I'll leave him alone." BRIIIIIING! An alarm cut through the peace of the moment, ringing in all of their ears. They heard the sound of rapid footsteps, and not too later, Chidori came bursting through the room, a look of stern seriousness on her face. "Juushin wants us all to meet at the main lobby, ASAP!" She explained hastily. "Please follow me!" Ahatake jumped up like he had been touched with a live wire and followed the woman, Aoi and Kyuui right behind. They made their way through the hallways, where people were scrambling past them in a frantic manner. "It's a breach..." She said, even adding a swear word under her breath. "Damn! I thought they wouldn't dare to look down here!" "Wait, the cops got in here?" Aoi asked, looking horror-struck. "Worse... the soldiers." Ahatake grinned. "Sounds like fun." "Speak for yourself." Aoi muttered. "It's going to be a major problem if they come down here... this is where most of the civilians are..." At this, Chidori stopped at what looked like a metallic door. "So what are you gonna have us do then?" Ahatake asked. "Juushin's gonna decide tha--" BANG! From the opposite side of her came a terrifying explosion, one that shook the very foundations of the room they were in. Flames and smoke alike came pouring through the new hole that was made. The sounds of shuffling footsteps could be heard, and several armed figures came marching through the darkness to aim their guns right for the crew. Yuurei's soldiers had found them. Ahatake grinned, drawing his sword. "I'm gonna love this." He said as the blade glew black. "Hope you all have good reishi control." He said, swining the blade down and pushing the girls with him back as is created a large, sucking Garganta. "Meidō Wanegtsu." ''"What the fuck is that--"' However, that statement was soon to be replaced by violent, agonized, and frantic screams as they all found themselves on the end of the massive black hole that was sucking them in. In vain, they attempted to dig their feet into the dirt, but this only worked for brief seconds. Together, they got sucked in the Garganta, their fate trapped in Hueco Mundo... if they survived. Ahatake laughed as he closed the Garganta. "If they can't control their reishi then they will remain trapped within the nothingness between the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Figure it's better than outright killing them." He chuckled, and it had a rather sinister quality to it. Chidori allowed herself to grin. "Well, you're more useful than I accounted for, then. There any limit to that... Garganta thing?" She asked. "Not many." Ahatake replied. "Stronger people, like you for example can resist it when I used it in it's sealed form, though it's size and range are increased in Bankai. And there is no limit to how many times I can use it." "You there! Stop!" Yet, there was another batch of soldiers coming around the corner. From a distance, sounds of gunfire and screaming could be heard, even as their own enemies came to face them as well. Aoi turned this time. "Grandpa, I'll get 'em." She said, grinning. She extended her hand, and fired a silver-colored Cero at the incoming soldiers.